1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink that can be applied to semiconductor chip modules (multi-chip module and single chip module), and is applicable to fields such as computers, communications and the like where high-speed signal processing is required. The present invention further relates to a method of manufacturing the same, and to its manufacturing device.
2. Related Background Art
With the increasing demands for large-scale functions and high-speed operation electronic devices, logic LSIs have achieved high-speed operation, with a delay time per gate of several hundred picoseconds. However, the conventional assembling structure, which mounts a large number of dual-in packages (DIPs) or plug-in packages on a printed circuit board, produces difficulties in bringing out the potential performance of high-speed LSIs sufficiently. To overcome such a problem, a multi-chip module system has been developed and put into practical use, which mounts a large number of chips on a single ceramic substrate and can provide high-speed performance with high-density assembling (refer to "LSI HANDBOOK" the first edition, pp. 415-416, The Institute of Electronics and Communication Engineers of Japan, 1984).
A prior art structure which dissipates heat to a cooling plate by contacting a piston on a semiconductor chip by means of a spring has been well-known (refer to "Materials/Processing Approaches to Phase Stabilization of Thermally Conductive Pastes" pp. 713-717, IEEE TRANSACTIONS OF COMPONENTS, HYBRIDS, AND MANUFACTURING TECHNOLOGY, Vol. 13, No. 4, Dec. 1990).
However, there are disadvantages in that a semiconductor chip module employing a piston has a large number of components, thus resulting in very high cost.